


Crazy For You

by memorizingthedigitsofpi



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Canon Related, F/M, Fade to Black, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 13:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13741779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memorizingthedigitsofpi/pseuds/memorizingthedigitsofpi
Summary: During their downtime on the Zephyr, Fitz and Jemma have a romantic interlude of kissing, dancing, and marriage proposal recapping.





	Crazy For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [atomicsupervillainess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atomicsupervillainess/gifts).



Jemma looked up at the sound of metal thunking into metal. Looking over at Fitz, she smiled and put down her notebook. "Did you just lock the door?" she asked, standing up and moving to the centre of the room. 

"I did," Fitz grinned back. 

"Whatever for?" she asked archly. 

"Well..." He flipped an old cloth off of a pile of junk and pressed a button. Music started playing. 

He took her hand to pull her in close, and she laughed as they started to sway. "We haven't had any proper time alone in 74 years," he joked softly into her ear. Their cheeks were pressed together as they moved with the music. "And I promised you a dance on your birthday, so..."

Jemma cupped his cheek with one hand, fingers stroking from his skin to his beard, and she kissed him. "Where did you-  _How_ did you-?" She looked at him with the same surprise tinged with awe that had been in her expression since the first time they'd met. 

"Flint," Fitz shrugged. "He had all sorts of stuff, and when I said I'd give it all back to him in better shape than I got it, he had no problems loaning it to me."

"He's quite the industrious young man."

"Mmhmm."

They kept dancing as the wind howled outside and the slightly tinny sounds of the music filled up the room. Their eyes met and held as the 80s ballad played and the only interruption was their kisses. 

"Tell me what you said?" Jemma asked finally. 

"Said when?"

"Your proposal?"

Fitz blushed and bit the inside of his cheek. "You don't really want to hear that do you?" His words protested but his eyes were hopeful. 

Jemma stroked his cheek again and nodded solemnly. "I really do."

"I wrote it all down," he said, smiling and kissing her softly. "Revised it. Memorized it."

"You prepared for me." Jemma's smile was broad and her eyes bright. 

"Of course! I wanted you to say yes, didn't I?"

"As if there was any chance I'd say anything else."

Fitz looked at her face and all of the love beaming out at him and he couldn't believe he'd ever been unsure. "As if," he agreed. His eyes scanned over her features and he still couldn't believe someone as beautiful and amazing as Jemma Simmons wanted to marry him. 

"I realized something," he began. Holding her close he kept swaying as the music played on. "The universe can’t stop us, because we have crossed galaxies, we have traveled through time, we have survived the bottom of the Atlantic Ocean just so we can be together."

Jemma smiled through her tears, blinking her eyes clear so that she wouldn't miss a second of this moment. "Nothing in this universe can keep me from you. Or you from me."

Fitz cupped her face and brushed his thumbs across her cheeks to wipe away her tears. "A love like ours is stronger than any curse."

Jemma laughed and sniffled, nodding her firm agreement. "No contest."

"You and I are unstoppable together, and I don't want to live another day without you."

"Nor I you."

Holding both of her hands in both of his, Fitz smiled as he lowered himself onto one knee. 

"Oh!" Jemma pressed her lips together as her eyes welled up again. 

"So, Jemma Simmons. Will you marry me?"

Jemma sank to her knees in front of Fitz, freeing her hands so she could cradle his cheeks and pull him in for a kiss. 

"Yes," she nodded. "Yes, yes, yes." She punctuated each one with another kiss. "I'd marry you tomorrow if I could. I don't want to spend another day without you right here with me."

As the music started to fade into another slow song their kisses heated up. Before long, it was a good thing the door was locked. 

 


End file.
